Get Well Soon
by Kayla and Sara
Summary: this is dedicated to my parents, they are both feeling ill but their almost better hopefully ne way plz read and review


Get well soon

A/n: this is dedicated to my mom and dad (you no who u r) I love u guys!!

Ne ways hope u guys like the chp & every one else I hope u like this story thanks 4 reading reviews r greatly appreciated

Sara

000000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting in my room minding my own business when two of my younger sisters came into my room.

"Carly, we have a question for you." My sister Kelsey said as she and Monica came and sat on my bed.

"Yea, well what's your question?" I ask them.

"Well we were wondering if we could make mommy and daddy a get well card. So they can get better again." Monica answered my question.

"Yea can we do that Carly? Please pretty please with cherries on top?" Kelsey asked begging me to let them make a card for our parents.

Ok before I go on with my story let me just tell you a little about me, I am the oldest of eight kids, yea that's a lot of siblings right? Well it is but I still love them all. I'm not really their biological sister my parents kinda adopted me after something happened to my own biological parents.

Some on came and broke into our house when I was thirteen years old my parents got shot, I was upstairs in my bedroom when I heard shouting going on downstairs so I got up from my bed and snuck downstairs to see what was going on. That's when I saw two of the guys that killed my parents point a gun at my mom and dad.

I ran back upstairs into my parents room and called 911 and told them that their were two guys that were going to kill my parents so about 15-20 minutes later they came and by that time my parents were already dead, I heard them take a few things and then they left.

Any way back to what I was talking about, my parents (Sara and Grissom) went on a holiday vacation for one of my younger siblings birthday which was a few days ago, and they came back home and my dad had gotten food poisoning and then a couple days later my mom got sick with the flu so here I am trying to entertain all of my siblings luckily the younger kids were asleep taking a nap.

"Carly, can we please make a get well card for mommy and daddy?" Kelsey asked again.

"Yea sure we can, come on lets go make them one." I said as I followed my sisters out of my room and into the den to make our parents a card.

We walked down stairs into the den and got some things out to make our parents a card. My sisters are giggling every time they add something to their card.

A half hour later… 

"Hey Carly, do you think mommy and daddy will like my card?" Monica asked me. I looked up at her card and replied.

"Yea, they'll love it Monee, your doing a great job." I told my little sister.

"What about mine Carly? Do you think they'll like mine too?" My other sister asked me

"Yea Kels, they'll love yours too." I told her making her grin.

"Cool, can we go give it to them now?" Monica asked.

"Why don't we wait a bit because they could still be sleeping so we'll wait a bit more before we give your cards to mommy and daddy ok?" I asked her.

"Okay, can we go watch some cartoons till mommy and daddy get up?" Monica asked me.

"Yea sure, but first we have to pick up our mess ok?" I told them as I started picking up the mess. Both girls agreed and helped me pick up the mess. When the mess was picked up we walked out to the living room and turned some cartoons on, while the girls were watching the cartoons I picked up my book that I got out of my room and sat down on the couch with the girls and just read my book while they watched cartoons.

An hour later… 

About an hour later I heard some foot steps coming from the stairs so I turned my head and saw my mom come down stairs, then I set my book down and told my sister's that they could give their cards to mommy since she's awake.

They both got excited and grabbed their cards and ran up to our mom.

"Mommy, mommy, look what we made you and daddy." Kelsey said excitedly.

"Wow, that's beautiful guys, I'm sure your daddy will love it too." My mom said giving them each a hug, and I walked up to her and gave her a hug for no reason really.

"Hey what was that for?" my mom asked me.

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders and answered her, "Nothing really just felt like it I guess."

"Well thanks, I needed that." My mom said as she gave me another hug.

"Yea well I want you and daddy to get better again." I said looking down at the carpet now interested in it.

"Yea, well we're both feeling a bit better, your dad will be down in a minute," My mom tells me before going off into the kitchen.

I look up to see my dad coming down the stairs, I gotta say he looks a lot better than when he first got sick same with my mom too, and I hope they get better soon 'cause I don't like it when their both sick, but their getting better.

My dad gives me a hug, and I hug him back, and we both walk into the kitchen to see what my siblings and my mom are doing, I gotta say I'm lucky to be apart of this family.

I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Then End

00000000000000000000000

This is dedicated to my parents because they are both feeling ill, I love you guys! Thanks for reading reviews would be greatly appreciated

Sara


End file.
